Analogue
by Keyword Sabbybox
Summary: One Shot. Naruto/InuYasha Crossover. Sango/Sasuke. They would be entirely alike if not for their choices they made. They would have been in love, if not for the circumstances. Mild mention of mature situations.


-1** A****nalogue **

**One Shot**

**Sasuke/Sango**

**---**

Reading, solitude, idleness, a soft and sedentary life, intercourse with women and young people, these are perilous paths for a young man, and these lead him constantly into danger." --

_Jean-Jacques Rousseau quotes (French philosopher and writer whose novels inspired the leaders of the French Revolution, 1712-1778)_

**---**

Sinful, wicked; it was a crime to blemish such beautiful eyes with liquid so ruthless and caustic. It left two tale-tale trails over her cheeks, and it was all entirely his fault. If it had been a few years ago, it would have hurt him. But it didn't, not now. He'd spent his entire life known as some prodigy, heir to his clan, and was always the best. But in reality, he often ran away. He'd spent his life running, especially in the beginning; From his past, From his friends; even his enemies (The incident in the Land Of Waves against The Demon Zabuza, being a prime example) when he was known as a hero.

Eventually, he grew tired of running away, and found things to chase. One was blood lust, the other just plain lust.

They had met one night, in a old tavern in the land of Clouds. He remembered it rather visibly. It was before he'd lost his virtuousness, still believing in the whole good and evil craze. Than deeming he was the latter, he strutted through the smoke-filled shack a glare gracing his features. She'd sat their, her black clothing sticking to her, brown hair let down and flowing across her curves. Her body blended with the wooden top of the bar counter and the black stools. Being innocent in a way still, he found her tight outfit to entrance him before he realized it. It was mesmerizing in a exotic way and a sad way, too.

He'd sat down beside her after noticing he'd stood a little too long, and she turned to him, her eyes filled with the appearance of trouble and pain, and cracked a small smile. "I don't bit." She said in a way that told him she knew it was cliché to say. She had the same strange mixed look of regret and determination he once possessed. She was older, that much he could tell. Her curves were much more developed than his former female partner, and she had an age to her the he estimated at around seventeen. The same age as his brother, or close to it.

He grinned back, one that would later twist into a sadistic smirk, and found himself being surprising smooth. "Shame, its exactly what I like." He thought it seemed cool, never really having means to flirt before. Honestly, he wasn't sure why he was now. It could have been the hunger in her eyes, that he was slowly starting to let over take him, or the way her breasts moved up and down against her skin-tight attire.

His comment earned him the opposite effect, as her gaze intensified and the smile left her face. "Oh." Her brown orbs begun to trail away than, and he knew his was losing her.

"My name is Sasuke." He said in a stern voice. She blinked and look towards him. "Sango." They than commenced to small talk, all the while him getting her more and more interested until she finally asked him what had burned at her mind. "Sasuke…You don't look like the rest of us scumbags. What are you doing here?" Sango waved her arms around the room in emphasize. His seductive gaze (was it seductive?) faded. "Well, you'd be surprised. We can't all look as dangerous as you." He said, eyes trailing her. "Honestly. Please, I at least deserve that?" She was really questioning him, really doubting her right to a honest answer.

Somehow he knew she'd know if he lied. He lowered his voice leaning into her ear. His breath tickled her lobe, and so low the older girl would be the only one to hear he whispered: "I'm a rouge ninja. Power is my goal. If I don't have that my reason for existence ceases. I don't expect you to understand, but if you say anything I'll murder you right here."

He heard her intake her breath, and felt her arms grip his shoulders. So, Sango was going to make a demonstration, huh? He braced himself. Tonight, he'd stain his hands again. So, when the opposite happened, it was Sasuke's breath that caught.

"I understand." He never believed those words.

Not from Sakura, she understood nothing but her own pain, which was little to none compared to those around her; she was just too blind to see it yet. Not from Naruto, who'd been alone as well; but never has the opportunity to actually feel the pain of losing his family. He'd never had one to start with, which he reminded him in their last moments.

Something about her voice. Something about it, made his skin crawl to understand. Ten minutes later, they were walking away from the shack, neither talking. She spoke up first, avoiding his piercing eyes. "I lost all reason to exist a long, long time ago. You see…I once had a family. _Once_." She turned to him. "But I lost it all; my brother slaughtered my father and friends in front of me. If it not for my will for revenge, I'd be dead as well. I have a large reminder of that along my back. It wasn't his fault, he was brain-washed. So really, my only reason is to kill the one who took away my previous reason. After that, even if I die in the process, I will die content."

It was all so bluntly stated, the similarity in it all was unreal. He had than told his story, every detail, making sure to drill it into her he was a horrible person. She didn't seem to mind. "You remind me of me." He told her, walking closer than usual.

"You remind me of him." The girl in black stated. By than they had strolled through a shady part of town and into a clearing.

"Your brother was a good person. You forget, I am not. I tried to kill my best friend."

"He tried to kill me." She replied. After a pause she smiled disturbingly. "But neither of you could do it could you? Because deep down. You are good people. My brother tried so hard; so did you. He was so nice, always looking for approval. You were like that once too, but he died and you lived on. If he had, I believe you would be very similar. The pain of helplessness will burn your pride forever."

"Maybe you aren't like me. Your smarter."

"No…" She mumbled.

After that, they had kept in contact, a romance building between each other. Each time they met, their lust for revenge and for each other had increased. But eventually her visits were more frequent and after a few too many brawls that broke a sweat when they shouldn't had he had lain with her one last time; in a gentle loving way, and than bluntly informed her he wanted nothing more to do with his kindred soul.

And there they were, wrapped in bed sheets and inches apart, but so far away from one another.

He wasn't really sure what would happen next. But he breathed in deep and smiled.

"I am a bad person."

--

**Noted: **Their was a slight modification in ages here, and obviously, a change in series. Sango and Itachi being Seventeen, Sasuke being fifteen, and Kohaku being thirteen. As well, Sango never met the Inu-gang, therefore never was convinced to live on. It interesting to see how in their own shows, their stories are similar, but the paths they chose were not.


End file.
